That was interesting
by SmilerLizbian
Summary: Jade and Tori acts out a scene which will be very interesting.


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated Broken. I am just not happy with the result I get after typing it. Anywho I got an idea for this one shot while having a bath. Weird right? I know. Thank you vanillaandtoothpaste for being an awesome beta:D Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I do own these cute pajamas.**

* * *

"Okay class quiet down now." Sikowitz clapped his hands together catching the attention of everyone in the class "Today we are gonna watch my two favourite students act out a scene." he continued, taking a seat at the end of the stage.

Everyone looked at him waiting for him to continue but he didn't instead just sitting there looking at his students daydreamily.

"Just tell us the stupid names!" Jade yelled at her teacher.

"Jade you're so sweet and feminine. I would like to call you and Tori up the stage to perform a scene." he said standing up and taking a seat at the back of the class causing everyone to look at him. Everyone knew that Jade hated Tori and them doing a scene together was sure to be unique.

Jade pulled herself up with a groan whilst Tori just sighed walking to the stage. When they reached the stage Tori gave Jade a small smile which Jade reciprocated with a death glare. Tori turned to face her teacher waiting for him to give them a scene. Sikowitz looked as though he was once again paying no attention to the real world as he grinned at nothing in particular

"Sikowitz!" Jade shouted, evidently desperate to get this over with.

"What? Oh yes! I want you Jade, to play a crazy, psychopathic kidnapper and Tori you will be her victim." The two girls stared in bewilderment at their acting teacher, wondering if he'd finally gone completely nuts. "Action!" Sikowitz shouted, before they could ask him anything else.

They were just about to start when Sikowitz interrupted crying "Cut!"

Both girls groaned irritatedly as Sikowitz jumped up from the chair he was sat on and pulled it up on to the stage. The two girls looked at him questioningly.

"Tori you must sit on this chair. You have been tied to the chair by Jade. Now finally ACTION!" he shouted, sitting in an empty chair beside Beck.

The girls exchanged looks then Tori began by acting like she was struggling to get out off the chair.

"Stop that!" Jade screeched causing Tori to flinch. "Where am I?!" Tori yelled back frantically.

"Where are you?!" Jade said lowly, an angry look in her eyes "You are in a stranded warehouse which I brought you to." she said looking around the place her eyes eventually landing back on Tori.

"What do you want from me? What kind of a sick joke is this!" Tori wailed almost crying.

"This is not a joke Tori and as to what I want? I want you to suffer!" Jade replied with an eerie laugh.

Tori looked up at her confused before asking the obvious question "Why?".

"I know you want Beck! I KNOW IT! The way you look at him. The...the..KISS!" Jade pointed an accusing finger at the girl opposite her.

"Beck? I don't like Beck! That kiss was a stage kiss!" Tori cried defensively.

"Sure it was." Jade said laughing. "You remember Emily? The girl who went missing." she continued, facing away from the tanned girl and looking out of the window.

"Yes ss why?" Tori whispered scared.

"I killed her." Jade turned to face Tori with a creepy smile. The tanned girl's eyes widened and she lost all words. She wanted to talk but she just couldn't, the shock debilitating her.

"I saw her flirting with Beck. She thought I didn't know. She thought that she could have had him!" Jade explained, a dark and serious look overbearing all her features. "But she was wrong, so very wrong. I had fun killing her. Whenever I close my eyes I see the suffering I caused and the pain I inflicted and then all that's left is her dead body."

"No...you didn't kill her...you're lying" Tori stammered, her face white with fear.

Jade stepped closer and closer to her victim, digging her hand in the pocket of her jeans to reveal a necklace with an 'E' on it. "This belonged to Emily. She always wore it. Remember? She use to say it  
was her lucky charm... obviously it wasn't that lucky since she's dead."

"Why...Why...Did you...How...What do you want from me?" Tori screamed, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Aww baby don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry. Shhhh don't" Jade soothed wiping Tori's tears from her cheeks. "Let me go...I don't want Beck! Please let me go...please" Tori begged, once again struggling to break free.

"I can't do that Tori. I can't let you go and watch everyone hurt you. Your ex boyfriend hurt you, your parents hurt you and your friends did the same. I can't let that happen. No one is allowed to hurt you Tori. NO ONE!" Jade screamed, banging her fist on the old table next to her.

"Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to you! Let me go please" Tori pleaded, as Jade just stared into her victims glistening eyes.

"You know I can't let you go and watch you get hurt by others. Only I can hurt you...Make you cry...Make you sad. Only I am allowed to do so." She growled stepping closer to her, placing her index finger beneath Tori's chin and forcing her to look into her face.

Jade looked at the girl for a few seconds before suddenly she rested both her hands on the girls shoulder and sat on her lap looking into her big brown eyes.

"Whaat are yo " Tori frowned, breaking character for a second but her words were cut off by Jades soft lips. She was shocked but returned the kiss with passion. Jade's left hand made it's way to Tori's hair, scrunching it up in her fist whilst her other hand slid around her waist. They were kissing for what seemed like forever in fact they were kissing on stage in front of everyone for over a minute.

Jade pulled back smirking.

"I.. I.." Tori stuttered, struggling to get her words out. Jade put a finger on the girls lips and shushed her as she wrapped her arms around the extremely confused girl.

"Why are you doing this?" Tori asked once she finally got her voice back.

"Because I love you." Jade said looking directly into her big brown eyes. Tori just sat there looking at her, stunned.

Jade placed a gentle kiss on Tori's lips before whispering "No one is going to hurt you ever again."  
Tori looked into her eyes wondering if what she was saying was actually true but before she could finish her thought Jade interrupted "Only I can hurt you."

She continued kissing Tori, catching her off guard and as much as she tried to pull away, Jade wouldn't let her. The pale girl just clung to her tighter, forcefully kissing her lips. Abruptly, Jade stopped climbing off her knee. She took a step back looking at the helpless girl on the chair and smiled maliciously.

Jade then pretended to pull a gun out from the waistband of her jeans. An abrupt reminder that this was all just acting. Tori gasped before squeaking "Please don't kill me.."

Jade stepped closer, her face just inches from Tori's and she kissed her softly before stepping back and lifting up the non-existent gun. She point ed it at Tori and smiled. "I love you." She pulled the trigger and shot her victim. "I love you" she repeated, staring coldly at the girl in front of her.

Jade threw the illusive gun to the side and crawled over to the tanned girls lifeless body. Pressing her palm against her lifeless cheek she whispered one final time "I love you."

Sikowitz then cried "Cut!" The scene was over and Tori and Jade stepped down from the stage, nonchalantly walking back over to their seats.

Everyone in the room was staring at the two girls shocked. Jade noticed their behavior and feeling uncomfortable she threatened them all saying "If you losers don't stop gawking, I'm going to stab your eyes with my scissors!" Quickly everyone looked away.

"That was exceptional. You girls did great. I was fascinated by your scene. It was so believable and your acting was outstanding. Jade your character really was crazy! And Tori you were so helpless." he said amazed.

"Yeah I did great, the scene would have been better if I wasn't paired with that amateur." Jade responded in an angry tone.

"Amateur? Many people think that I am a good actress so HA!" Tori replied to Jade.

Before Jade could say anything back, Sikowitz cut in "I'm giving both of you extra credit for that amazing scene."  
The bell began to ring and everyone streamed out of the class. Andre, Cat, Robbie and Beck still had their eyes on Tori and Jade as they walked out of class together. Tori could sense that their eyes were on her and she couldn't help but notice the way Robbie was gawking at Jade.

"Why are you guys looking at us like that? It's kinda creepy and annoying. Its like you guys are turning into Sinjin!" Tori stopped walking, annoyed by her friends behavior.

"What happened in there? It was " before Andre could finish he was cut off by Rex.

"Hot. It was so freaking hot! Kiss again!" Rex cried. Jade glared, grabbing the puppet from Robbie and surprisingly accurately launching him across the hall into a bin. Robbie immediately ran away to retrieve him.

"The scene you guys did was so real!" Cat said hugging the two girls and letting go when she heard Jade's disgruntled growl.

"I've had enough. I'm going. Bye." Jade said stoically as she walked off, ignoring the stares that were followed by her friends.

"Let's go have lunch." Beck shrugged, as the remainder of the group headed towards the Asphalt. The group bought Lunch and sat around chatting for a few minutes.

"Hey Tor, aren't you suppose to go see our music teacher, ?" Andre said suddenly remembering a conversation they'd had this morning.

"Ohh chiz..I totally forgotten about that...I'll go see him now... yeah...bye." Tori immediately jumped up and walking away from the table. The rest of the group just shrugged before continuing to talk and chat as usual.

After getting away from her friends, Tori made her way over to the familiar door of the janitors closet and opened it creeping into the tiny room. She had barely closed the door behind her when she jumped, feeling a pair of cold hands on her waist but her fear was quickly replaced by a smile when she realised who it was.

"What took you so long?" a deep, seductive voice mumbled quietly, kissing and sucking at her neck.

"You know how hard it is to get away from them Jade." Tori turned around to face the pale girl.

"But aren't you are supposed to be talking to ?" Jade said caressing Tori's cheek.

"Well I was supposed to but turns out I don't have to anymore." Tori said as she wrapped her arms around Jade's neck.

"Good. Now we have more time to ourselves." Jade whispered, pouting her lips and tilting her head to kiss her, but Tori quickly pulled back, making Jade groan in annoyance

"Why did you do that in Sikowitz class?!" Tori said angrily.

"Vega, it's called acting. I'm sure you've heard of it." Jade explained attempting to kiss her but once again Tori stopped her.

"You didn't have to sit on my lap and make out with me in front of everyone!" she said pushing Jade playfully. Jade chuckled at her girlfriend.

"You didn't have to sit on me...you are such a tease." Tori said finally allowing Jade to press her lips onto hers.

At the asphalt cafe

"So they both were making out in front of the class?" Trina asked shocked, taking a bite of her veggie burger.

"Yeah...and then as soon as the scene was over they started hating each other again." Cat said as everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

"There's even a video on The Slap. Sinjin posted it." Robbie told Trina, handing her his pearpad and showing her the video.

"Woah" was the only thing Trina said after watching the video.

"Wait...Sinjin isn't even in our class... how did he get that video?" Beck ask confused. Everyone frowned, wondering to themselves how exactly did Sinjin get that video?

"Pfff Sinjin. That kid is a freaking weirdo." Rex blurted out and Robbie quickly stuffed him in his back pack, earning him a pat on the back from Beck.

"They still don't know that we know about them..." Trina said taking a sip of her water. "Know what?" Cat ask looking at Trina confused.

"They don't know that we know that they are dating." Trina explained, but her attention was elsewhere.

"Jade just left without explanation and Tori had to go talk to a teacher?" Trina asked suspiciously.

"Well actually said that he didn't need to see Tori when I met him this morning and he told me to tell Tori but then he saw her so he went to tell her." Beck explained.

"Ah ha! So...they're probably together right now." Trina said with a smile.

"I don't know why they don't want us to know that they are dating. I'm cool with it. Tori makes Jade happy and thats all that matters. We're all cool with it." Beck said looking at everyone around the table but his attention focused on Sinjin as he saw him walking away from The Grub Truck.

"Hey why don't we ask Sinjin where he got the video from..." Beck trailed off, his eyes never leaving the curly haired Blond. Everyone agreed and they grabbed their stuff making their way over to Sinjin.

Tori and Jade didn't have lunch that day. They were too busy making out in the infamous janitors closet.

* * *

**So whatca think? Like it?or not? Review and let me know **


End file.
